Clash of the Dragons
by SilverPenguin87
Summary: *BEING REWRITTEN!* Please disregard each chapter as they're crap. In the summer, the gang are visiting one of Harry's friends, but things happen that will turn the holidays after seventh year into an adventure.HPxGW HGXDM RWXLB OCXOC Does NOT contain a Mary-Sue!
1. Chapter 1

Clash of the Dragons

It was a normal last day at Hogwarts, but this time it was different. It was the last day ever for the Golden Trio, Harry got Ron awake by shouting "Breakfast" like he usually did. Then they got dressed and made their way down to the common room where Ginny and Lavender were waiting for them. They were going to meet Hermione at the heads dorm that she shared with Draco Malfoy.

When the boys arrived, they each got a kiss from their girlfriends. Then they made their way to the heads dorm when they go to a portrait of a girl and boy kissing, they said the password (Unity) and went through to be greeted with Hermione and Draco snogging each other senseless. The two sprung apart when they heard the portrait close.

"Hi guys." Hermione said, a blush starting to form on her cheeks.

"Are you two coming down to breakfast or staying here?" asked Ginny with a sly grin.

"No, we'll be ready in a minute." She replied. Then Hermione and Draco left for a few minutes to gather their things for breakfast.

When they were ready, Hermione and Draco left with the others, descending the grand staircase. Luckily for them, none of the stairs moved. When the group arrived at the great hall, they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Draco had begun to sit with them because of Hermione. When the Slytherins found out about him dating a Muggle-born, he was shunned from his house, only Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were still speaking to him. After a few months the Gryffindors accepted him, they felt that if Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Queen, trusted him, King of Slytherin, then so could they. When they were all sat, Harry asked, "Guys, how would you like to stay with one of my friends for a while? Maybe a couple of weeks, or a couple of months, depends on what you think." Ginny and Hermione were the first to answer.

"Of course, where do they live?" Hermione said.

"Definitely, do we leave tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"I'll come, it's not like I have anywhere to go." Draco said, looking at Hermione.

"I'll come too, so I can keep an eye one Ginny." Ron replied.

"Okay, we leave on the Hogwarts express tomorrow, meet Emma and Alister at Kings cross and then Emma will drive us to her country mansion."

"Whoa, back-up, rewind and play. Country MANSION?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah." Harry replied. The gang finished breakfast and headed out to the school grounds where the graduation was taking place. They al received their diplomas with special services to the school included. Then they made their way to the lake and sat down together. They sat in silence for a while, until Draco spoke.

"I'll miss Hogwarts, it was the only place in the world where I felt truly safe."



"Me too," said Hermione, pulling him into a hug. Harry looked at his watch and saw it was nearly 7 o'clock.

"Guys, its 7:00, we'd better head back now as we're going tomorrow." They made their way up to the school and when it came, Hermione and Draco separated from the others to go to the heads dorms. When they got there, Draco gave Hermione a kiss goodnight and then they went to their rooms to do some last minute packing. When they finished, they both fell into bed and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Hermione and Draco were the first ones up in the morning. Well, actually Draco was, he came into Hermione's room and woke her up with a kiss on the lips. His plan worked, because she woke up with a smile on her face.

"Morning," Draco said. "It's time to get up sleepy-head." He grinned.

"I'll be up in a minute; could you go and get me a cup of coffee? It always helps me to wake up." She asked.

"Sure." Draco replied. He returned about a quarter of an hour later, with a steaming mug in his hands.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

When she had finished the drink, Hermione felt more awake and headed for the shower. When she was finished, she got dressed and told Draco that he could go in there now. They were meeting the gang outside the castle, when Draco was dressed, they left with their trunks.

When the got to the clock tower courtyard, where they were meeting the rest of the gang, they found they were the first ones there. After a ten minute wait, Ginny arrived, dragging Harry and Ron behind her.

"Hey 'Mione!!" she called.

"Hi Gin, how are you? Was it hard to get these two up?" she asked, grinning.

"Surprisingly no, I threatened Harry with no more kissing, and Ron with no food, after that it was easy." She grinned.

"Come on then, we'd better get to the carriages so we're not late for the train." They got into the carriage and left Hogwarts for the last time, looking a bit sad. But they were looking forward to staying with Harry's friend Emma; Harry had told them that she and her boyfriend, Alister, both went to Beauxbatons, both of them were very rich, and Emma's country mansion was in a place called Oxford. They boarded the train, with heavy hearts, and found a compartment to their selves.

About half an hour through the ride, Ginny was curled up against Harry, and Hermione was snuggled right into Draco, all of the group were asleep. Hermione and Ginny woke up ten minutes away from Platform 9 and 3/4 , and had the job of waking the boys, Harry and Draco were the easiest as Hermione and Ginny only had to wake them up with a kiss, but Ron was a little bit more difficult. In the end, the girls settled by shouting "spiders" which made Ron jump from his sleep and look around him, expecting something to jump out at him. All he encountered was Harry and Draco stifling their laughter and Hermione and Ginny giggling.



Ron and Ginny met with Mrs Weasley, who had brought both of them more clothes to put in their trunks. Then they made their way through the barrier and Harry rushed over to give someone a hug, it was a girl with hair down halfway down her back, and another guy, who was coloured standing next to her. The group assumed it was Cassie and Alister, and made their way over.

"Hey guys!" Cassie said greeting them. Harry's told me so much about you. This is my boyfriend Alister."

You can call me Ali." Alister put in.

"So, Cassie, you gonna take us to your house?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, none of you get car sick do you?" she asked. All of the gang shook their heads. "Good, we're going to my house in my especially charmed Mitsubishi Lancer evolution 10, which goes quite fast." She told them grinning.

The car ride only lasted about an hour with Cassie's fast driving. When they got to the mansion, Emma stopped the car outside the gates and waited for them to open, when they did, she drove straight through into the garage, where she stopped, and killed the engine.

(A/N) Hey guys, my first fanfic, I'm so happy any way, review and tell me what you think, flames accepted!


	2. The First Day

From last time:

_The car ride only lasted about an hour with Cassie's fast driving. When they got to the mansion, Cassie stopped the car outside the gates and waited for them to open, when they did, she drove straight through into the garage, where she stopped, and killed the engine._

Chapter Two

The First Week 

After Cassie had turned off the engine, the gang started to get out and make their way to the boot, so they could collect their things.

"Guys, come on! You've forgotten Hogwarts already?" Cassie asked them taking out her wand as a hint to her guests. They realised what she was talking about and got their own wands out, using a simple '_Wingardium Leviosa' _to lift their belongings into the air.

They made their way into the house, where Cassie led them into the kitchen. A meal was waiting for them, Ron as usual, looked longingly at the food. Hermione and Ginny helped her with the food while the boys set the table.

When they were finished, Cassie gave them the grand tour of the house. The house had 7 floors, like Hogwarts; there were also paintings on the walls just like the old castle. There were two floors for guests, with 12 rooms on each floor; there was also an en suite bathroom to go with each bedroom. The next floor had a very large training hall. ('To practise spells' Cassie had said.) On floor above were bedrooms for Cassie, Ali and her parents. The next floor was a library, and Hermione was very pleased about this. Cassie had also shown them a secret passage that led to a television room with complete home cinema system, with 50" TV screen. With every film made in the last 10 years on DVD stacked on shelves arranged by title. The last floor was kind of like a pet room. There were about 10 rabbits, two parrots, Siberian huskies and their four pups and a mouse. The room was split by dividers, the Siberian huskies were in one part, the mouse and rabbits were in another, and the parrots were flying around in a large metal bar cage near the door.

"Well, that concludes the grand tour of the house guys!" Cassie said with a grin. "Would you like to see the grounds now?" she asked.

There were sounds of approval in the room, so Cassie took them to the entrance hall, and led everybody to the grounds.

There was a lake, about and acre of land that housed a few horses and a jumping area for them. Then they came to the stables, the place to end the tour.

"Right guys, we have stopped here for a reason." Cassie told them. "You are here to choose a horse you would like to use for your time here ok?"

She showed the girls around first. Hermione chose an Arabian horse with a deep black coat, her name was Beauty and Ginny chose a piebald with a white and brown coat, whose name was Patchwork. Then it came to the boys to pick their horses. Draco chose an Arabian, like Hermione, but this one had a white coat, called Magic. Then Harry chose, he picked a chestnut horse called Spirit and Ron chose an American paint horse called Dazzle.



After the stables, Cassie led them back to the house ad announced that the gang should get some rest before dinner. She led them to the second guest floor, the one under the training hall, and showed them to their rooms. Hermione and Draco were in rooms next to each other on the left, while Ginny, Harry and Ron were on the other side. "I'll have a house elf come and wake you all up 10 minutes before dinner. Okay?" There were murmurs of agreement from the five. Then she left, to go to her own room two floors up. Hermione and Draco were the first ones to go to their bedrooms, and then Ginny went, leaving Harry and Ron left, and finally, they went too. When Hermione got into her room, she was amazed, in the middle of the room, there was a queen sized four-poster bed, with lilac drapes and dark purple covers. Then she went into the bathroom, there was a corner bath, with separate shower, and a sink and toilet. Hermione jumped as she heard a door close behind her. Turning around, she found Draco, with a smile on his face.

Before she could talk, Hermione was dragged through the door that Draco had come through, into his bathroom. He then took her through another door, to his bedroom. Hermione looked around and saw two colours, green and silver; she smirked up at her boyfriend, who was looking at her with an amused face.

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin, huh?" Hermione asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I guess so." He replied. Draco then wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, leaning down to kiss her. Their lips met as he was trying to convince her to open her lips, after a while she relented, and their tongues met in a playful kiss. They pulled apart when air became a necessity.

"I think we should get some rest now." Hermione told him.

"Yeah, okay. Wanna come with me into my room?" He asked, innocently.

"Yeah, but just to sleep, nothing else, got it? No funny business." She replied, causing Draco to let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, okay."

So Hermione followed Draco to his bed, he crawled under the covers before her and then held up the covers so she could slide in easily. They snuggled up to each other and soon fell asleep.

Across the hall, Harry had found out about the connecting bathrooms, he opened the door and slipped through without a noise. When he entered Ginny's room, he was met with lots and lots of pink, the drapes were a pale pink, and the covers were a hot pink. Shaking his head, he walked over to the bed, and slid in.

Ginny felt something make her bed sink a little bit, looking over her shoulder, she saw Harry looking at her pleadingly. She then turned over and cuddled up to Harry, his arms around her making her feel safe, and protected, something she had never felt with any of her boyfriends from fifth year in Hogwarts. Soon, she felt Harry's breathing regulate, he had fallen asleep. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep' Ginny mused, as the shores of sleep approached. Soon, she too was asleep, curled up with Harry.

Meanwhile, while all the other stuff was going on in the other rooms, Ron was sitting on his bed thinking about Lavender. He was thinking that he should let her go; as he no longer felt that she was 

special. Then he remembered a day when he and the rest of the gang, now including Draco, were out by the lake, having a picnic and having fun. With that memory in his mind, Ron fell into a calm sleep.


	3. AN Voting Time!

Okay everyone, since I am going on holiday tomorrow, I will ask you to vote on something while I'm gone...

Shall I pair Ron up

or

leave him all alone with nobody (as he's thinking of breaking up with Lavender)

His fate is in your hands:)

Hope you are enjoying my story and I will put up a new chapter as soon as I get back:D


	4. Dinner

A/N I'm back!! Hehe… sorry bout the late update people but my dad did a total revamp on my computer and I lost everything apart from my stories… Luckily I had saved them onto a disk. But I had to reinstall office 2007 and that took a while. Anyway… on with the story!!

_Previously on 'Clash of the dragons'_

_Meanwhile, while all the other stuff was going on in the other rooms, Ron was sitting on his bed thinking about Lavender. He was thinking that he should let her go; as he no longer felt that she was special. Then he remembered a day when he and the rest of the gang, now including Draco, were out by the lake, having a picnic and having fun. With that memory in his mind, Ron fell into a calm sleep._

Chapter 3

Hermione was woken up by an elf shaking her quite roughly.

"Wake up miss!! Time for dinner!" the small creature cried excitedly. Hermione groaned at the abrupt way she was woken up. Then she turned to Draco and woke him up by slowly kissing along his jaw line, to his lips. But when she got to them, he surprised her by capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Time to get up, baby" Hermione told her boyfriend.

"Aww, I wanted to sleep some more!" he moaned, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah but dinner's ready." She replied.

"Dinner?" he perked up straight away.

"Well if you're hungry, you need to get cleaned up and then come downstairs with me."Hermione said smiling.

Draco reluctantly got up and started to go towards the bathroom. Hermione also went to the bathroom, but to pass through, go and stand in front of the mirror and start to brush her hair. When she was finished, she opened the main room to the corridor and then she made her way downstairs with the help of a house-elf.

When Hermione reached the kitchen, she was unsurprised that she was the first one up.

"Hey Cassie, where are the others?" Hermione asked her.

"I don't know, my house-elf couldn't find Harry, and she couldn't wake Ron, so I don't know what to do."

"I think I do, Harry probably found out about the connecting bathrooms, just like Draco did. If that is what happened, then he is most likely with Ginny. As for Ron, well I can go and do that for you." Hermione said with a smile.



"Okay, I'll get Samara to take you back to where your rooms are."

Samara appeared with a crack as soon as her name was said.

"What does Mistress need?" she asked.

"Samara, can you do me a huge favour and take Hermione to the floor where her room is? It's so she can wake up the others." Cassie asked her house-elf.

"Of course, Mistress! Miss Hermione please follow me!" Samara squeaked.

She then set on her journey to the floor where Harry, Ginny and Ron were, the walk took about 5 minutes.

"Here we are Miss" Samara told Hermione. Then she disappeared back to downstairs.

Hermione went to Ginny's room first, just as she suspected, Harry was laying under the covers, with Ginny curled up against him. But Hermione was overwhelmed with the amount of pink that decorated Ginny's room. She first shook Harry awake. He awoke with a grunt, and started to search for his glasses, so he could see who had woken him up.

"Oh, hey Hermione, what's up?"He asked.

"Nothing, just that Cassie says it's time for dinner, so can you get Ginny awake, and I'll go and get Ron up. Draco already is he woke up when I got out of the bed." She replied.

"Yeah, sure. You go and wake Mr. Grumpy." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione then made her way to Ron's room. When she got there, she found him asleep, still. So Hermione did the only thing that would wake him up:

"Ron!! Get up, dinner's ready!!" she shouted.

The plan worked as he shot up from the bed and started to put his shoes on. Then he looked up and saw Hermione giggling quietly. Ron then looked at Hermione with a death-glare.

"What?" she asked with a smile still on her face.

"You know bloody well what!!" he growled.

"Ohh, you're thinking of breaking up with Lavender?" she questioned.

"How the hell did you know?"

"It's written all over your face, and I know you weren't looking happy about something before we got here. So, care to tell me why?"



"I just feel there's nothing special, and that she doesn't like me anymore, I mean, why wouldn't she come with us unless there was something wrong?"

"I don't know Ron; maybe you could send her an owl and ask her to meet you. Then you could talk things over with a butter beer in the Leaky Cauldron. But for now, it is dinner time, and we need to get downstairs."

Hermione stood up and made her way to Draco's room. She opened the door; he was nowhere to be seen.

"Draco?" she called.

"What?" she heard him answer from the bathroom. She made her way towards the bathroom, where she found Draco combing his hair, letting it fall loosely in his eyes.

"You look handsome when your hair is like that Drake." Hermione told him

"Thank you. Is dinner ready yet?" He asked.

"What is it with boys and food? Gods toenails if I knew. But yes, dinner is ready."

"Okay, shall we go down then my lady?" Draco asked her, holding out his arm for her to take and with a smile on his face.

"Yes, we will." Hermione replied, the corners of her mouth curving up into a smile.

Then they made their way down the stairs and through the main hall, into the dining room, where Harry, Ginny, Cassie and Ron were already sat.

"Okay, so the only person we are waiting for is Ali, he is going to help the elves bring the food in." Just as Cassie had finished speaking, Ali came out of the kitchen with 2 elves holding food on plates. When all of the food was on the table, he sat on Cassie's left, at the top of the table, Ron was sitting on Cassie's right, Ginny was sitting next to Harry, who was on Ron's right, and Hermione was across from Harry, on Ali's left, with Draco on her left. (Confusing but I will put a lil' diagram at the end so if you don't understand it look down at the bottom)

When everyone was sat down, they looked at the food. There was a mix of muggle food and wizard food, there were some pumpkin pasties and to drink there was pumpkin juice. The muggle food consisted of spaghetti Bolognese, ham and pineapple pizza, chicken pasta salad with sweetcorn, tomatoes and cucumber, and for dessert there was a fruit salad with melon, pineapple, grapes and apples.

Everybody sat down, and started to eat their food. Harry and Ron as usual, were eating as if they would never stop, but at least they didn't talk with their mouths full like a few years before. But one person who was sat down, had a hand in his pocket, holding onto a small box. He was nervous because of what he was going to do.



Draco Malfoy was going to propose to Hermione Granger.

C

R A

Ha He

G D

Here's the diagram, just to make it a bit easier:P


	5. Seventh Year Adventures

_Last time on CotD_

_But one person, who was sat down, had a hand in his pocket, holding onto a small box. He was nervous because of what he was going to do._

_Draco Malfoy was going to propose to Hermione Granger._

I'm back!! Here's another update for you guys… Hope you like it!!

And anybody who is thinking 'Is she crazy?? Why the hell is she dragging this out??' Well… as this is gonna be a long story… (Hopefully) it will seem a little dragged out at first, but it will progress into something much better. I promise!! Extremely sorry bout the late update… But my bloody German teacher gave me too much homework and I have been studying for my maths GCSE which I took on Monday 12th November…but now I have to revise for my French test for next Monday. Be reminded that I am 14 and in my second year of GCSE's so my updates will be majorly irregular 

Now, on with the story

As he sat there, Draco began thinking of all the great times he had shared with Hermione after the defeat of Voldemort. There was the celebratory ball at the end of year six, then, to his surprise, he and Hermione had been chosen as Head Boy and Head Girl. He wasn't surprised that she had received the position, but was astonished that he had also received the same honour. Throughout the year Draco had teased her a little bit, commenting on her extensive research for their homework, even through his taunts, Hermione had continued and was usually 3-4 weeks ahead of her classes, whereas he was only 3-4 days ahead. Then Hermione had turned the tables and teased him about the extensive amount of time he spent in the bathroom, styling his hair. One day when she had entered the bathroom, she found Draco styling his hair as normal, so she started to have a little fun. Hermione had crept up behind him and started playing with his hair. Draco had grown so annoyed, the way he had stopped her was most surprising. He had turned round, pulled her to him, and then lifted her head slightly so he could capture her lips in a bruising, yet passionate kiss.

After that, the two heads avoided each other for as long as they could, but that didn't last long as two days after the incident, there was a prefect meeting. Hermione had come out of hiding in her room, to find Draco sitting on the chair he had accosted for his own use. And even worse, the chair faced her room, so as soon as he heard a door creak, Draco had looked up. He found himself staring into Hermione's eyes as he studied her.

He saw the chocolate brown eyes, the brown hair, falling in soft waves. Framing her face. She was wearing her uniform, but wasn't wearing her cloak, or her knee-length socks. So Draco had the opportunity to stare at her perfect legs, in his opinion.

The rest of the meeting progressed slowly and awkwardly between the two, neither exchanging a word or a look. But after the prefects went back to their dorms, Hermione went to take a shower. She 

grabbed her bathrobe and a towel. She went into the bathroom, locked the doors to her room, Draco's and to the lounge area.

Hermione turned the water to as hot as she could bear it, washed and conditioned her hair, then climbed out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around her head like a turban, and pulled on her bathrobe, making sure that the belt was secured tightly. As soon as she unlocked the door from Draco's room, he walked in. Wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Hermione's self control was slowly withering away as she stared at his perfect upper body. Trying to take her eyes off of him, but failing miserably. Her eyes glued to his figure, like a moth to a flame.

When she got the courage to look into his eyes, Hermione was lost. They were almost a crystal blue, quite different from the steely grey they had been at the start of school. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Not even a squeak.

As Hermione stood there, Draco had trouble containing his actions as well. The way she looked at him was making something stir in his chest. He didn't know what that feeling was however, but then, Malfoy men were never ones to reveal their true feelings to anybody.

Before he could control himself, Draco pulled Hermione towards him and tilted her head up gently. As he started to lower his head, Hermione's eyes fluttered to a close. He stopped just short of her lips. At first just pressing a feather light kiss to the side of her mouth, then brushing his lips over hers. Draco started to run his tongue along Hermione's lower lip, asking for access to her mouth. She granted him entrance, but was still unsure.

Draco deepened the kiss, and soon the tender, sweet kiss soon turned into a battle for dominance, neither student was prepared to lose. All too soon the kiss ended when Hermione was struggling to breathe. She pulled back, still embraced in Draco's arms. She looked into his eyes. They were almost black, the overpowering feeling of lust was pouring from them.

Hermione nearly gasped out loud. It was if sparks were flying between the two. After about three minutes. She broke away from Draco and turned to go into her room. Hermione did not turn her back on him once, paranoid that he was going to come up behind her and drag her to his room.

She made it inside unscathed, as soon as she shut the door, Hermione walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out her pajamas for the night. She chose a pair of shorts down to her knees and a spaghetti strapped tank top.

Once she was dressed, Hermione walked over to her bed and collapsed on it, not bothering to pull back the covers.

After the 'episode' in the bathroom, Draco had his shower then got ready for bed. He pulled on a pair of silk green boxers (ever the Slytherin), and opened Hermione's door to see if she was asleep yet. She was, but Draco saw that she had just lain on top of the covers, not bothering to pull back the sheets. He quietly crept into her room, carefully avoiding the floorboard that she had charmed to creak whenever someone stepped on it.



Draco made it to her bed without anything flying out at him, and gently lifted Hermione up and pulled the covers back, trying his best not to wake her. He then put her back on the bed and covered her up. Through all of this, Hermione still hadn't woken up, but now she had her hand gripping Draco's wrist in a near death grip. He was afraid that if he tried to break away, Hermione would wake up, and scream at him for being in her room.

So Draco did something that he would never know why he did. He crawled into Hermione's bed and laid behind her, in a spoon fashion. Within half an hour, Draco felt his eyelids drooping, so he gave into the sleep. Fully aware that he would face a tirade of insults in the morning when Hermione woke up.

_The next morning_

Feeling warm breath on her neck, Hermione's eyes fluttered open and went straight to her charmed alarm clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. Curious as to why there was some-one breathing on her neck, Hermione turned her head a little, and when she saw the figure behind her, she nearly screamed.

Because behind her, looking every bit like the sleeping angel, was Draco Malfoy. '_Sleeping angel my backside'_ Hermione thought, as she tried to maneuver herself into a better position to get out of the circle of Draco's arms.

During the time while Hermione was shifting around, trying to get out of his arms, Draco was waking up. When she felt movement, Hermione stilled at once. Too scared to move or do anything.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to curse me into oblivion by now." Draco said, with a bit of a teasing edge in his voice.

"Believe me I am so close to doing just that, but first I think that you owe me an explanation." Hermione replied.

"You're right. You do." Draco sighed. "After the little episode in the bathroom I just came in to see if you were asleep, and I saw that you were, but not under the covers. So I put you under the covers, and then you had my wrist in a death grip, so I didn't want to risk you waking up. That's when I decided it would be better to face inquisition in the morning than face your crankiness at being woken up in the middle of the night." He told her, crystal-blue eyes twinkling.

"'Mione!!"

Hermione stilled. That was Ginny's voice calling her much hated nickname.

"Get out before she sees you in here! If she does then I will never hear the end of it and neither will you!" Hermione hissed under her breathe.

There were two knocks on Hermione's bedroom door, then Ginny entered the bedroom. Shocked to see Draco Malfoy in a more than comfortable position in her best friends bed.


	6. Apologies to my readers

Apologies

I am very sorry for not updating in a while people. It's just that being a 15 yr old with loads of GCSE exams this year has left me little time to work on my story… I have started work on the next chapter despite me having an exam this Thursday. I hope to have it up by next week, if not, then it will be whenever I can. Also, the reason why I have changed one of my OC's names is because I go a review from someone who said that her name was too much like my pen name, when in fact I had named the character after one of my friends.

Like I said, the update might be the end of this week, it might be the end of the month, but I am definitely going to put up a new chapter soon

Much Love

Emma-Louise 1993


End file.
